Welcome to the world
by FireCat1
Summary: The story of Kyles birth. Rated because it deals with child birth and such.


*Disclaimer I don't own Tales of Destiny or Tales of Destiny2 or the characters, they all belong to Namco.  
  
  
  
Welcome to the world  
  
  
  
Fall, one of the most enchanting seasons of all. Leaves turning unnatural shades, betraying their green heritage. Crisp smells of chestnuts and pies. And night, the most magical time of the day, was truly special. When the lights went out at dusk the mists came in and wrapped the world in a mysterious glow.  
  
Dusk, not yet dark, but taking on a hint of change. Peaceful and yet, tonight it was uneasy, oddly alive. The Darilshead port was quiet, calm, unlike the streets of the city itself. The biggest house was the one that was giving off the lively feeling. There were screams coming from an upstairs room.  
  
Stahn paced around the outside of the door, waiting to be let in. Inside Rutee was suffering through the pain of labor, trying to bring another life into the world. Most importantly, part his life, their child. The screams only became more intense every minute, making him worry all the more.  
  
Garr and Philia watched him worriedly, trying to calm him down, but doing nothing for anyone. All they could do is wait as Mary and two maids helped Rutee through it all. The clock ticked, not helping anyone's nerves. It had been nearly two hours now. Though they knew it could take up to a day they were hoping for a quick delivery.  
  
Rutee moaned loudly, fighting the urge to scream out. Her stomach felt like it was being turned inside out. Mary said comforting things to her, calming her down and giving her a bit of comfort. Soon it would all be over with, it was almost done. Mary told her that one last push would probably do it. Rutee pushed with all her strength, unable to fight the urge to scream anymore.  
  
Stahn ran to the closed door when he heard Rutee cry out in obvious pain. Garr held him back, since he was preparing to break the door down. With in seconds of Rutee's scream there were tiny, muffled screams and cries of a baby. Stahn calmed down instantly hearing Rutee's panting.  
  
Mary unlocked the door and stepped out. The two maids that had helped her left the room and went down the hall. Mary pushed Stahn into the room and shut the door behind him. Before the others saw the baby it might be best if the parents had a moment to themselves.  
  
Stahn walked over to Rutee, who was slightly sweaty and tired from the delivery. He looked at her worriedly but got a warm reassuring smile back before he could begin his questioning. Stahn let out a relieved sigh and pulled a chair up next to Rutee. She held the bundle of blankets securely in her arms, while Stahn sat down.  
  
Stahn watched as Rutee took the baby from the blanket and propped it up on her chest where he could see it. He was slightly surprised at what he saw. Two bright blue eyes matching his own stared at him. The child's spars hair was a soft golden blond, much like his own.  
  
Stahn looked at the child with wonder, something the child apparently did not like. The child instantly flew into a fit of crying and screaming, hitting Rutee several times in the cheek.  
  
"What's the matter kid, don't you like me?"  
  
The infant increased his volume level into Rutee stuffed her finger in his mouth. The child silenced himself and sucked on her finger, like a bottle, until he was content.  
  
"Well, I wasn't expecting that." Rutee said, putting the child on her shoulder.  
  
"I guess he just doesn't like me."  
  
"Well, he'll have to get used to you, cause your not going anywhere."  
  
Stahn kissed Rutee on the lips then pulled back.  
  
"Hey wait. That reminds me. What did you name him?"  
  
"His name is Kyle." Rutee said proudly, patting the child on his back. He made a soft gurgle.  
  
"Hm. Alright Kyle. Welcome to the world."  
  
Stahn touched the infants small head then kissed Rutee again. With all that had happened that night it was a miracle. Some day Kyle would smile upon his father instead of crying at him. But not until he was at least a year old.  
  
~The End  
  
Well, here's my version of how Kyle came to be. I'm sure it's totally inaccurate, but I liked how it turned out. I love Kyle because, I suppose, I feel some kinship to him because I also don't have a father. I can relate I guess. So it makes it fun. So, I guess I've written about four stories in like two days, I should try to calm down a bit 'ey? Well, tell me how you like it. 


End file.
